


Don't dare Alex Danvers

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, One-Shot, small ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Maggie basically dares Alex to take her shirt off.





	

Alex smiles blissfully against Maggie’s lips as they kiss for the millionth time. They’ve been doing this nearly all summer long, shortly after Maggie moved in into the house next door. She likes how Maggie leans over the fence to kiss her because they couldn’t wait long enough to walk around the fence to kiss. It’s truly her fault since she had been gone for a week on vacation and during it she missed Maggie terribly.

Maggie licks Alex’s bottom lip and hums when their lips part to deepen their kiss. She has missed this during the eternity Alex was gone. Okay, it was only a week, but to be fair that was two weeks too much. It’s quite sappy how she turned into a lovesick puppy, all because she met Alex. She can’t get enough of her kisses, always wanting more.

Alex sighs happily when their kiss breaks, taking her time to breathe. “I have to go unpack,” she says sadly. “I’ll come back outside when I’m done,” she promises. “I won’t take long.” She’ll hurry to put her used clothes with the laundry and to put the rest back into her closet.

“I can’t leave,” Maggie replies, furrowing her brows.

Alex smiles and leans in to lightly peck Maggie’s lips, who is the sweetest. “I know that feeling,” she whispers earnestly. It’s always a struggle for her as well to leave, even though she knows it’s temporarily.

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Maggie clarifies, chuckling amusingly. It’s really endearing what Alex was implying with that little confession added to it. “I mean I’m stuck,” she explains as she tries to back away. “See, stuck.”

Alex chuckles along with Maggie, because oh god she actually thought Maggie was being sappy and romantic, but instead Maggie is just literally stuck, to the fence. “I told you that nail was going to be a problem at some point,” she points out, remembering how she warned Maggie about that.

“That’s lovely, Danvers,” Maggie grumbles lightly. “If you’re done with the whole I told you so, can you help me?” she urges, still trying to get loose.

“Well, let’s see,” Alex says with a serious tone, scrunching her nose up as she studies Maggie and the fence. “There are two ways to get you loose,” she continues, nodding to herself. “One would be me pulling you until you’re loose, but now the second option is much more fun. I could take your shirt off to free you.”

“Out of all the ways I imagined you finally undressing me this is how you choose to do it,” Maggie says disbelievingly. “Outside, in the middle of the day, in my garden.”

“As much as I feel like your clothes would look great on your floor or mine,” Alex muses with wanton, “I bet they’d look just as great in your garden,” she concludes. “Besides, you’d still be wearing your bra, so you can pretend you’re on the beach in your bikini.”

“Your logic is interesting to listen to, but there’s one issue,” Maggie replies, a smile breaking free. “I’m not wearing a bra.”

Alex is speechless for five seconds where she simply stares at Maggie and sizes her up, practically undressing her with her eyes. “I don’t see what the issue is,” she says bluntly.

Maggie licks her lips, thoroughly amused because there’s just no way. “You wouldn’t dare, Danvers,” she laughs, feeling like Alex doesn’t mean what she said.

“Watch and learn, Sawyer,” Alex says, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. She runs around the fence to reach Maggie and places her fingertips on the hem of her shirt.

Maggie’s eyes widen for a second, but then she narrows them again. “You’re bluffing,” she says, feeling like Alex is merely teasing her a little bit.

“You dared me,” Alex explains as she slowly lifts Maggie’s shirt up. “Now you’re going to get exactly what you asked for.”

Maggie gasps as Alex pulls her shirt over her head, teaching her a valuable lesson. Never dare Alex Danvers ever again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened, but this idea crossed my mind so here it is.


End file.
